Yugara Uchiha
Yuraga Uchiha was born on January 15 in an unknown town after the 4th Great Shinobi War. After which his parents were no longer afraid of hiding so they took him to the Village of Yamagakure. He is no considered a missing-nin and is one of the last members of the Uchiha Clan. 'Background' Yuraga was born to both Yuru Uchiha and Lissu Kazemte sometime after the 4th war. His parents were both formerly from Konohagakure, Yuru a Jōnin and member of the Uchiha clan fell in love and married a woman named Lissu. Since she was not a member of his clan they frowned upon and disapproved of their marriage, so Yuru decided to live with lissu in a house outside of the Uchiha community. The clan started to forget about him and after a while was pretty much considered an outsider of the clan. On the day Itachi Uchiha massacred the entire clan Yuru was fast asleep with his wife on the other side of the village safe from the ongoing conflict. After hearing of what had happened Yuru fearing for him and his wife's safety took her and they both fled the village. They spent the next few years in a small town changing their names out fear of someone hunting them down. Then Lissu had became pregnant with Yuraga and soon he was born. He spent his first 3 years of life in that small town until his parents began to hear rumors of the Uchiha reforming in Yamagakure. They went to go live their hoping Yuraga would grow up with some people of his clan and thankfully they were welcomed to stay in the village. At the age of 5 he was placed in the Yamagakure ninja academy hoping he would become a great shinobi. At the same time his parents gave birth to his sister Yoko. He was frequently bullied and beat up by some of the other students, although for some reason he would never fight back. He has few friends and was more of a loner, one day while being bullied by some kids a young boy came and told them to back off. The kids enraged by the young boy started to attacked but the boy using awesome moves of agility subdued all of them, that boys name was Toketzu Uchiha. Toketzu told Yuraga that he looks like a cool guy and that he wanted to be his friend. From then on the kids left Yuraga alone because they were afraid of Toketzu. He got a dog and loved it a lot but it didnt last long and died, hurting Yuraga greatly. His mom then gave birth again to his twin brothers, but due to birth defects one of them died during child birth. Since Toketzu was older he graduated before Yuraga did but by then the he was older and was able to defend himself. He would soon graduate and start his life as a shinobi of Yamagakure. 'Appearance' Yuraga possesses the same black hair and onyx eyes nearly all the members of the Uchiha clan had possessed. His hair is not really that long and the length of it goes down to about a little passed his eyes and its kind of wavy and a bit curly. His eyes always have this boring dull look in them, although thats if you even get to see them since most of the time his eyes are covered up by his bangs. Hes kind of small for his age being shorter the most other males. During his time at the academy he wore the standard black uniform all students were required to wear. Once he became a Genin his outfit consisted of a plain long sleeve, Black shirt. He also wore white pants with a shuriken holster on his right leg. After learning Flame Release: Dragon Burning Whip he wore bandages on his right hand from his knuckles to his elbow to heal his wounds from using the technique. He wore the Yamagakure headband on a black cloth which kept his hair out of his face so now his eyes were no visible. During the Chūnin Exams Arc he wore a short sleeved black shirt, with gray shorts and bandages on wrapped around right hand. After becoming a Chūnin his outfit changed. He again wore a long sleeve black shirt, but over it he wore a red short sleeved 1 with a high collar. He wore dark grey pants with this as well, and continued to wear bandages on his hand now wearing 1 on both hands. In part 2 he seems to be a little taller and somewhat more muscular. his hair has grown to about shoulder length which he keeps his bangs from covering his eyes. His outfit changed completely he now where's what looks like a japanese Kimono. The top has a white under shirt with a dark navy blue over it tied really tight. The bottom which to some looks like a dress is actually part of the japanese kimono is a greyish color and under he wears black pants. On his forehead he wears bandages in stead of his former headband, and on his head he wears a japanese rice hat which covers his eyes. To finish he brought a katana with him everywhere he went. 'Personality' At a young age Yuraga was a very quite and shy child only talking to those he felt comfortable with. He was frequently bullied by other students normally because he was quite, making him the perfect target for the bullies. He refused to fight them believing that fighting would only make things worse. He never wanted to be a ninja it was his fathers dream for him to be a true Uchiha. Once he met Toketzu he started to talk more and was more confident thanks to his friend. When his mother was pregnant with triplets he was overjoyed to have Siblings, and when the death of one of the baby's during child birth happened it killed him on the inside.Then the death of his dog opo caused more pain in him, he then started to bottle all of his feelings. On the outside he seems like he doesnt care about anything he always has the same boring look in his eyes and always keeps a straight face. To almost everyone it looks like he has no emotion, since he doesnt like opening up to people only do so with a select few. While he looks like he doesnt care, on the inside he cares to much about everything. With everything thats happen to him has caused like a big darkness to grow inside of him and not letting it out makes it even worse, thanks to Toketzu he is able to talk about is problems so the darkness doesnt take hold of him. In part 2 he started acting like he did before he met Toketzu. He acts quiet and you can never tell what he is thinking. He has a dull look on his face and even in the battle he doesnt show any emotion. The only real friend he has is Hyimirue Takana and even with him he keeps his emotions hidden. He is more mature then he use to be. 'Abilities' Although he did about average in his classes in the academy and on his graduation exam, he is actually a genius. He is a great shinobi who is advanced for his age. The only reason he did average in the academy was because he didnt apply him self he could have but wasnt motivated to so nobody knows how high his skills are. The only ones who knew his true potential are Toketzu and Techi. His Chakra is incredibly high more then most people. His skills are really high being able to do things that Jōnin have trouble learning even though he is younger then them. After the timeskip his abilities have improved so much since he went through some of the toughest training. Kenjutsu Hyimirue Takana one of the best swordsmen of the world has been training him in the art of sword fighting. Using his sword in battle has become one of the things he uses the most. He is extremely skilled in this art being able to slash an opponent 16 times before they even see the blade come out. He created his own style that works for him, which consist of quick slashes and using 1 hand. Taijutsu While when he was little he chose not to fight he actually knows good degree of taijutsu. He learned basic maneuvers in the academy while his father being a great taijutsu expert taught him advanced techniques. He is quite proficient in many types of hand to hand combat moves. After the time skip his taijutsu has improved exceptionally being able to take down people fast by using his extreme hand to hand combat skills. Ninjutsu He can perform various types of basic Jutsus that he learned in the academy. such as the Body Replacement Technique, and the Transformation Technique. Shurikenjutsu He can perform the Manipulated Shuriken Technique and his sharingan makes him more proficient at it. He is also able to use the Manipulating Windmill Triple Blades and is quite good at it. During the Chūnin Exams Arc he used the Fūma Shuriken. He could use metal wire to use the Manipulated Fūma Shuriken Technique. He can create shadow clones of both types of shuriken Nature Transformation Even though hes just a Genin he can perform The signature Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique of the Uchiha clan showing that he has great skill. He is also able to utilize the Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique and he managed to create his own techniqu the Fire Release: Dragon Burning Whip a great feat for a Genin, but he is still learning how to use it. During the time between his 2 and 3 exam he learned had to use Wind Release While training with Techi he learned how to use Chakra Flow to charge his weapons with his chakra natures, being able to use both wind and fire. He has now mastered both Wind and Fire Chakra natures. Dojutsu Sharingan After nearly being killed during one of his first missions he activated his sharingan. When he first used it, it only had one tomoe in each eye. He was able to see the movement of his enemies hands better as he fought them, he was able to fight evenly in a kunai fight against a higher ranked shinobi. At an unknown time his sharingan gained a second tomoe giving him the abilities to predict movements, and to copy the Jutsus of others. Thanks to this he is also able to learn things at a faster pace then most people. Finally during his fight with Heriko his sharingan fully developed. He is now able to use it to its fullest extent by copying all jutsu, and predicting movements and seeing things that are normal eyes couldnt. He can even perform low level Genjutsu. Stats Stats {| class="wikitable sortable" width="100%" style="border-collapse:collapse; border-color:black;" border="1" cellpadding="1" |- bgcolor="#CCCCCC" | align="center" style="background:black;"|'Name' | align="center" style="background:black;"|'Summary' | align="center" style="background:black;"|'Status' |- |'Destined Clash ! Yuraga Uchiha vs Sageru Uzumaki'|| Yuraga meets a new ninja who might be a little to much for him .||''Failure'' |- 'Creation and Concept' Yuraga is loosely based on my life. I wanted to create a character with who i could voice how i feel about life. The way he acts around people is how i am, were both loners.